


Won't Go Out

by Vialana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vialana/pseuds/Vialana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia had always known that Allison was not the kind of person to run from anything - grief, heartbreak, family, friends, herself - she would confront her problems and obstacles head on and refuse to flinch at the damage inflicted.</p>
<p>That kind of fortitude and faith was not something Lydia was willing to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Go Out

**Author's Note:**

> Footage from Seasons 1-3. Spoilers for all season 3b.
> 
> The Allison/Lydia stuff is more implied and could be read either way but it was a central part of creating this vid even if things changed enough during the execution that I toned it down a bit. Regardless, I think both shippers and non-shippers will enjoy.
> 
> I have no direct embed link for the video at the moment. Streaming is available at my tumblr linked below.

**Song:** Witchcraft (edit)

 **Artist:** Pendulum

 **Length:** 3:24

 **Format:** .mp4

 **Size:** 28MB

 

[Won't Go Out (HD)](http://vimeo.com/101157188) from [Vialana](http://vimeo.com/user29837846) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 **Password:** alwaysallison

 

[Tumblr Stream](http://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/90943682831/title-wont-go-out-song-witchcraft-edit)

 

[Mediafire Download](http://www.mediafire.com/watch/2em5rfm6s6mm6le/Won't_Go_Out_\(low\).mp4)

**Author's Note:**

> Mediafire Dowload Link: http://www.mediafire.com/watch/2em5rfm6s6mm6le/Won't_Go_Out_(low).mp4
> 
> Tumblr Link: http://ladyvialana.tumblr.com/post/90943682831/title-wont-go-out-song-witchcraft-edit
> 
> Vimeo Link: https://vimeo.com/101157188
> 
> Please let me know if anything is wrong with the links.


End file.
